Bad Boys & Bad Behaviour
by VeVe2491
Summary: One detention is acceptable. Two? Well that's just plain weird. At least that's what Team Austin thinks when resident good girl Ally starts intentionally getting detention after being forced to spend her Friday afternoon with the miscreants of room 101. It's not long before Ally falls in with the 'wrong crowd' and Austin finds himself jealous of her new badly behaved friend, Jace
1. Chapter 1

**_"But you know bad boys, you can't deny it, they can always show you where the fun begins"_**

To set the record straight Ally Dawson was not a bad girl. You could ask anyone who knew her and they would tell you the very same thing. In fact Ally Dawson was a very good girl. Ally was the kind of person who visited the local hospital in her spare time and read stories to the kids on the children's ward, she was the kind of person that would give her lunch to the homeless people she occasionally spotted on the streets of Miami. To cut a long story short, Ally was a very good kid which is why when Mr Conely watched her walk through the door to detention that Friday afternoon, he did not hesitate to stare in shock.

"Miss Dawson? What are you doing here? The schools charity committee is meeting next door," Mr Conely placed a hand on her arm and began ushering her back out of the room. Ally was far too nice a person to be tainted by the miscreants who spent their Friday afternoons from three to four being detained in classroom 101 with Mr Conely.

As Mr Conely turned to glance at the students littered around the room he was willing to admit they weren't all bad, in fact after spending many hours sat in detention with several of them he actually felt that they had grown on him somewhat. When he had first taken on the duty of hosting detention Friday Mr Conely had enforced a no talking policy upon his detainees, however he quickly learnt that they would under no circumstances listen to him so he had reluctantly accepted his lack of control of the class of hooligans and had even begun joining in on various conversations as time wore on. Fortunately for Mr Conely this had led to the students viewing him as a friend as opposed to an extension of 'the man' trying to 'put them down', or so Jenny Krevitz had said to him one afternoon as she explained the difference between a 'geek' and a 'dweeb'.

Whilst the students being held for an hour with him may have developed some basic bonds with him an begun to enjoy his company, there was no telling what they would do to a sweet and innocent girl such as Ally, so Mr Conely felt it best that he escorted her out of the classroom as quickly as possible before one of the more, for lack of a better word, terrifying, students zeroed in on her.

"Actually Mr Conely," Ally halted just outside of the doorway to room 101. "I'm here for detention."

The partially balding man gaped at her and took a wary glance into the classroom behind him where his students were being suspiciously quiet. "But Ally... are you sure? You never get detention."

Ally nodded, her dark eyes emphasising the aura of shame that seemed to be oozing off of her, or perhaps that slight glisten to her skin was related to the nervous sweat she had broken in to as she too dared to glance into classroom 101.

Mr Conely sighed, stepping aside to allow Ally to move into the room. He hoped, for Ally's sake, that she did not attract attention to herself for he did not know how well the young girl would fare under the assault of spit balls that were likely to come her way if she didn't lay low.

* * *

Ally hadn't known what to expect when she had stepped foot into room 101 for never in her life had Ally had detention so there had been no need for her to enter such a room. To her surprise the classroom had looked very similar to the every other classroom in the school, the science labs aside. There were desks lined orderly in rows and the white board to the front of the room had the word 'Detention' in bold black ink written across it. There were balls of paper scattered across the floor, and students were sat turned around in their seats no doubt conspiring with each other on what trouble to get up to next, at this sight Ally hurried to the desk closest to Mr Conely and pulled out her math homework, if she was going to be stuck there for the next hour she might as well be productive.

As Ally began scribbling down her answer to the equations from her textbook she couldn't take her mind off of students behind her. When Ally had received her detention slip from Ms Montez earlier that day, she had not anticipated detention to be a social event in which students huddled at the back of the room talked loudly, ate snacks and wailed on each other in various ways as the teacher sat back and read a magazine at the front of the room.

Though she had homework to complete Ally could not resist turning to take a look at the chaos behind her. To her right was a boy, two grades younger than Ally being wedgied mercilessly by a girl Ally recognised from gym class, next to that a group of students were sat in a circle playing a game Ally did not know the name of though she noted that it involved a copious amount of curse words and several different forms of punching. Rolled up balls of paper were being flung across the room and a boy whom to Ally appeared to be the stereotypical 'bad boy' clad in a leather jacket similar to one she had seen Austin wear occasionally, was controlling it all.

Ally shuddered at the unorderly sight in front of her before returning to her puzzling math homework, cursing her friends under her breath as she did so. How could they let her end up here? Why couldn't they just pay attention for once instead of just goofing around all the time?

* * *

_It had been second period when Ally had received the pink slip of paper that had doom written all over it. Ms Montez was one of the two teacher's Team Austin shared, the second being Madame Voisin who had the pleasure of teaching them French. Unlike Madame Voisin's French classes which were usually fun spirited and easy to get into, Ms Montez's history classes were not._

_Though Ally had been taught by Ms Montez for three years, Trish, Dez and Austin had not, which meant that their knowledge of the woman's temper was severely lacking especially since Ms Montez was currently pumped full of pregnancy hormones which meant she had the tendency to snap at the slightest of things. Everyone who had been taught by Ms Montez during freshman year had experienced this vicious temper during the teacher's first pregnancy, evidently the second time around things were only getting worse for Ms Montez._

_Ally had noticed it the moment she had sat down at her desk that morning, her eyes locking in on the bulging vein above Ms Montez's eye that was throbbing violently as she glared at the incoming students. Apparently Ally wasn't the only one to have spotted the fury in the teacher's eyes for many students who usually spent the first five to ten minutes of class talking about their plans for the upcoming weekend were sat quietly in their seats, silently preying that Ms Montez didn't lose it like she had during the Freshman Year Fiasco as some had titled it._

_Unfortunately for Ally, her three best friends remained completely oblivious to their teacher's ever growing fury and not only did they show up late to class but they also waltzed in talking loudly about something that had happened in their algebra class first period._

_"Who would have thought that letters could also be numbers?" Austin had enthused as he slid into his seat next to Ally._

_"Um, everyone?" Trish pointed out as she took a glossy fashion magazine from her animal print backpack before propping her feet up on the back of Ally's seat. "You'd know that if you stopped taking naps in Mr Conely's lessons."_

_Austin shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault Dez calls me every night because he's had a nightmare."_

_"You promised you wouldn't tell Trish!" Dez whined, scandalised that his best friend would betray him like that._

_"Relax buddy, it's not like I told her you dreamt you two got married and she turned into a dinosaur and ate you," Austin said airily as he wrote the date at the top of his notepad before turning his attention to his cell phone to tweet to all his fans about the wonders of algebra he had only just discovered, apparently completely unaware of Dez who was now gaping at him for spilling yet another of his secrets._

_Ally could sense Ms Montez was becoming increasingly agitated with the unnaturally loud whispers surrounding 3/4 of Team Austin as they squabbled over Dez's nightmares and Austin's inability to keep a secret. It wasn't long before Ally found herself sympathising with her history teacher and becoming more and more annoyed with her friends. They weren't even pretending to pay attention to what Ms Montez was scrawling on the board at the front of the room. Austin was tapping away on his phone, probably texting the girl he'd met at the beach the week before. Trish was flicking through the pages of her magazine, and with every change of the glossy pages came a loud swoosh as paper glided through the air before smacking into more paper. Meanwhile Dez was designing a particularly intricate paper aeroplane which Ally had no doubt was not far off from being sent soaring across the classroom and into some unfortunate girl's hair._

_Ms Montez was visibly twitching now as she began writing out the next sentence her students were supposed to be copying. Ally knew that if she didn't act fast a repeat of the Freshman Year Fiasco was inevitable and her friends would experience the wrath of their heavily pregnant teacher first hand. Dropping her pen, Ally turned quickly in her seat, snatching Trish's magazine from the young Latina's hands, expertly catching Dez's paper aeroplane as it made a beeline for Melissa Benward's hair and grabbed Austin's phone just as he was about to send yet another nauseatingly flirty text to the girl from the beach._

_All three of her friend's opened their mouths to argue but were cut off by the booming voice of Ms Montez whom upon laying eyes on Ally had practically lunged at the young girl, fury blazing in her eyes. As she was chewed out by her history teacher, Ally was quick to regret her decision to save her friends, whom now she looked back on it really did deserve the punishment of being screamed at by the woman who looked as though she had swallowed a planet. If she hadn't rescued her friends from such a fate then she herself would not have been caught red-handed with pictures the latest fall line spread out on her desk, a well designed paper aeroplane in one hand and a vibrating phone in the other._

_Thankfully as a first time offender Ally only received on Friday afternoon detention, though her cheeks remained a violent shade of red throughout the rest of the day and her eyes were watery for the rest of the period. Not that her friends cared much, they were mostly concerned that their possessions had been confiscated by their teacher and would spend the rest of the day locked away in her desk._

* * *

"Problem?"

Ally jolted in her seat as she was halted in her thought process by the boy wearing the leather jacket. He reminded her of Austin in appearance - tall, blond, muscular, handsome... Though unlike her music partner this guy clearly had the ability to move quietly, for Ally had no idea that the boy had been anywhere near her until he had made her aware of his presence.

"Problem? There's not problem here," Ally desperately tried to appear cool as the boy drank her in with his piercing blue eyes, though she supposed that was hard to do considering he had probably watched her gnaw on her pencil for who knows how long as she attempted to solve a particularly difficult equation.

The boy raised his eyebrows and slid into the desk next to her as Ally watched his every move with wide eyes, she watched TV so she knew how this worked - he'd lull her into a false sense of security and then BAM! Everyone else would shoot spit balls at her from all sides of the room. Though from what she could see everyone else still seemed to be at the back of the room fighting and talking with one another.

"Really? Because I saw the way you looked at us when you came in and again when you sat down."

Ally spluttered uncomfortably, her eyes darting from side to side as she avoided his gaze. "Whaaaat? I di-didn't look at you guys in any particular way."

The boy scoffed. "Sure you didn't, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Technically you can't be the Queen of England because as far as I'm aware you're a boy which means you cannot be the Queen, however as a male you could be King but as you are not of royal lineage nor are you married to someone who is in line for the throne you are not eligible to be the next English monarch, and Queen Elizabeth is still very much alive therefore she is still the Queen of England so even if you were a female and eligible to the throne you still would not currently be the Queen of England," Ally corrected purely out of habit, though she soon realised her mistake. "But, if you wanted to be the Queen of England you could -"

The boy chuckled and the corned of his lips seemed to quirk up in a slight smirk. "You're pretty weird, and I know for a fact that you're one of the elite, so why are you in detention?"

As Ally recovered from her panic that had been brought on by the fear of offending the bad boy stereotype to her right, she replied with some confidence, "Why do you care?"

"Wow, I never would have taken little Miss Ally Dawson for a back talker," The boy took her pencil from her desk where she had abandoned it upon his arrival and began twirling it between his fingers. "And to answer your question, I care because I'm in charge here though it's not like you know that, being one of the elite and all that."

"Stop calling me that," Ally frowned, she didn't like the way the word rolled off his tongue as though it were another word for 'vermin'. "I don't even know what it means. How do you even know what my name is? I don't know you."

The boy scoffed. "How could I not know your name? You're Ally Dawson, one of the elite. "He took a moment to smirk in delight at her obvious irritation at her use of the word 'elite' before continuing. "You know Austin Moon, don't you?"

Ally nodded, not knowing where the boy was going with this and wishing he would just go away so that she could return to her homework in peace, it had taken her fifteen minutes to solve question two, so there was no telling how long it was going to take her to solve the remaining eighteen problems.

"Austin Moon is Mr Popular Guy Extraordinaire. Everyone knows him, and everyone knows you by default. Austin is the elite. Hell! He's the President of the elite and you're one of his right hand men - sorry, right hand ladies. Austin may not care for the hierarchy in this school as he hangs around with people like you and that Dez kid who would otherwise be eating your lunches in empty bathroom stalls on your own, but it's there Miss Dawson. Surely you've seen it?"

Ally frowned at his implication that without Austin, she and Dez were essentially losers but she knew he was right no less. Of course she had seen the status quo that consumed Marino High at every corner. The cheerleaders and the jocks were at the top of the social ladder, while people like Ally and Dez sat at the bottom of it. Though being friends with Austin meant that the social ladder didn't matter because being with Austin was like living in a dream world most of the time. When Austin was around everyone was nice, it was like he put everyone under a spell and left them all being courteous to each other.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Going by the look of surprise that graced the boy's handsome features, Ally's question had been unexpected.

"Where are you in this supposed 'hierarchy'?" She knew there wasn't anything 'supposed' about what he had been talking about but she refused to admit it in front of him.

The boy shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

Once again Ally found herself frowning in confusing at the boy who was now leant back in his seat with his feet resting on his desk as though he owned the place. "If you don't care then why did you even bring it up?"

He grinned. "Because I knew it would bug you."

Ally opened her mouth to argue back, her temper flaring in a similar way to that of Ms Montez's when she had screeched in Ally's face that morning allowing her coffee breath to flow freely up Ally's nostrils causing her to gag somewhat.

However, Ally's attempts to argue back were cut short as the boy kicked his feet off of the desk and stood up. "Well it was nice talkin' to ya Miss Dawson, but I've gotta get back to my seat before talking to you begins to ruin my rep. Later!"

The brunette growled under her breath before turning so quickly in her seat she was fairly certain that she may have cracked a rib or two in the process. "You've still got my pencil."

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned back to her, that irritatingly cute yet ever so cocky smirk playing on his lips. "My mistake." As he handed the pencil over he bent down low as if he were about to bow in her presence though he stopped short as his face neared hers and his lips came to her ear and he whispered, causing her to shudder. "And shouldn't the 2nd equation read 16 over pi?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_"You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Ohh... crazy, but it feels alright. Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night."_**

"No! That's not right!" Ever since the blond boy from detention had corrected question two of her maths homework Ally had been obsessing over proving the trouble maker wrong, which is why when her friends showed up at Sonic Boom later that afternoon they had stumbled in on the petite brunette talking to herself and chewing on a thick lock of her hair as she erased her latest workings out from her note pad.

"Uh, Ally? You know you're scaring your customers, right?" Trish entered the store alongside Austin and Dez, passing several fleeing customers who were shooting Ally concerned looks over their shoulders as they scuttled away.

"What?" Ally snapped her head up from her work, surprised to see her three friends staring back at her. Having been so caught up with proving the boy from detention wrong she had completely forgotten about everything else, like serving customers and hanging out with her friends. "Oh, hey guys." Ally offered them a smile but silently hoped they wouldn't stick around too long, she had to get back to that equation, 16 over pi was a ridiculous answer.

"Hey," Austin grinned before perching himself on the counter beside the cash register. "How was detention?"

"Yeah, I heard that place is pretty scary," Dez said, shuddering slightly as he did so. Remembering the kid she'd watched receive a Flaming Texas Wedgie Ally couldn't help but shudder too, however her horror was short lived as her mind quickly hurried back to the boy that was under the impression that 16 over pi was possible and she was agitated once more.

"It wasn't so bad," Ally slammed her textbook shut before tossing it on the shelf beneath the cash register unable to look at in any longer through fear of exploding in annoyance. The boy had riled her up horribly but that didn't mean her friends deserved to feel her wrath. "Anyway, what did you guys do while I was in detention?"

"We went to Miss Suzy's and watched people with big lips try to eat soup," Dez responded unaware of the strange looks Austin and Trish were now giving Ally.

"Did you seriously just change the subject?" Trish demanded. The Latina was becoming increasingly interested in Ally's detention experience as the seconds passed by for she had assumed Ally would have rattled off on some speech about how awful the hour had been and about how she would not have ended up there if it wasn't for their bad behaviour. "Aren't you going to tell us off for landing you there in the first place? And how can you say it's not that bad? Ally, I've been in detention a bunch of times so I know what it's like in that room."

Ally shrugged. It wasn't that she didn't care that as a consequence of her friends goofing around she'd ended up being punished, because she did and if her mind wasn't so preoccupied with doing mathematical equations in her head then she probably would have chastised them for it. Unfortunately for Ally she was only half checked into the conversation for the other half of her mind was still refusing to give up on proving that ridiculous trouble maker wrong. It was only several moments later that Ally's brain finally registered what Trish had said. "Wait, you've been to detention before?"

Trish nodded, confused by Ally's response. The pair had been inseparable since kindergarten, how was the knowledge that Trish had been subject to detention new information to her?

Ally chewed on her lip. Was is possible to ask Trish about the blond boy without arousing suspicion from her friends? Not likely, even if she could avoid an interrogation from Dez and Austin, there was no way Trish wouldn't inquire further. Not only did the girl love to gossip but she also liked to know every inch of Ally's personal life, even if she didn't necessarily remember it all later - the day Trish had pretended to be her on Miami Mack's radio show had been all the evidence Ally had needed to prove that her friend was useless at retaining information in the long term.

Before Trish had a chance to question her, Ally jumped in hoping to push the attention away from her Friday afternoon activities and instead declared that she and Austin had a new song to work on. Trish could only watch confused as Ally grabbed Austin's hand and yanked him off of the counter before dragging him up the steel stairs and into the practice room.

* * *

Austin knew he was being ridiculous, and as he stared at the clock on his phone that read '2:23am' he knew for certain that he was losing all control. His song writing session with Ally had been a total disaster and after thirty minutes of doing all the work himself whilst Ally obsessed over her math homework, the blond rockstar had reluctantly given up and gone home. The worst part had been that Ally had barely said two words to him as he had left; she'd simply waved her hand in his direction as her concentration remained on the equations in front of her.

Austin had tried everything to try and force himself to sleep, he'd even scrolled through Tweeter a couple of times in the hopes that his mind would soon grow tired and he would drift off into a peaceful slumber. No such luck, all playing on his phone had done was present him with a bruised nose from where his fingers had slipped and his phone had dropped painfully to his face.

As he lay in the dark staring blankly at the ceiling Austin tried desperately to work out why Ally was behaving even more insane than usual. The entire time he had known her she had always been a tad crazy when it came to completing work for school but this was especially crazy, even for her. He wondered if her weird behaviour had anything to do with the fact that she had gotten detention that day. Perhaps she was trying to prove to herself that she did not belong in detention, and in doing so she was just going overboard…

The longer Austin spent tormenting himself with worry regarding Ally and her insanity the more his head began to ache. All this thinking was doing him no good. Sighing Austin sat up and grabbed his myTAB, maybe watching some TV would help him fall asleep.

It didn't. Instead he became engrossed in an episode of Citizens Court in which Judge Trudy was dealing with yet another small claims case. Though Austin had liked the judge who had dealt with the issue of his song being stolen, he wished he could have gone on Citizens Court, he would have loved to meet Judge Trudy, even if she did intimidate him somewhat.

As the show paused to buffer Austin huffed in annoyance, he hated the myPlayer app but he didn't want to fork out the cash to buy a better one. While he waited for his show to load Austin picked his phone up in his hands, wondering if any of his friends were up at this hour. He knew Trish would be asleep and if he called her she'd just tell him off for disrupting her beauty sleep. Dez would be awake but Austin knew he was World of Warlords online and so would be too preoccupied with that to have an actual conversation. That only left Ally. As his thumb hovered over her name in his contacts list Austin debated calling her. Chances were she was probably asleep, Ally valued a good night's rest more than any normal teenager, however he was increasingly worried about her as his mind continued to return to her behaviour in the practice room earlier that day.

After he had finished arguing with himself over calling his friend or not, Austin concluded that calling Ally at 3AM would more than likely end in him getting told off for not getting the appropriate amount of sleep for a seventeen year old boy and that he was better off returning to the half-buffered episode of Citizens Court. Fate however, had other plans. As Austin moved to back out of Ally's contact setting his phone slipped and he fumbled for a moment before his thumb tapped her name. Austin watched in horror as the phone dialled Ally's number, her smiling face flashing upon its screen.

"Hello?"

Austin didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life he was dumbstruck. Not only was Ally not yelling at him about the importance of sleep cycles but she was also awake herself, though the more he thought about it the more he began to notice the tiredness in her voice.

"Hey Ally," Austin said, his voice betraying his uncertainty and concern. "What's up?"

Ally was apparently only half paying attention to him for she was mumbling some mathematic equation in response. "Hmm? Sorry, I was… distracted. Did you want to come over?"

Austin frowned. "Um… not now. You realise it's like three thirty, right?"

The only response from the other line came the clattering of what Austin took to be Ally's cell phone tumbling to the floor as the realisation of what Austin had just said dawned on her.

"Three thirty?! There's no way! I only came up here… nine hours ago…" Ally's voice was strained and as she spoke Austin felt as though his guts were being twisted in a slow and painful manner. The last time he'd felt this way Ally had been freaking out over finals, refusing to sleep or eat, only study. He hated when she got like this, there was simply no stopping her.

Austin opened his mouth to respond, to comfort her somehow but Ally had other plans. Apparently she had realised something else.

"Austin! What are you doing up at this hour? How many times do I have to remind you of how important it is that you get the correct amount of sleep?" And so the rambled lecture began, Ally's mouth shooting off words faster than Austin could process them, but at least she was acting like Ally.

Finally as she paused for breath the blond managed to get a word in, "I was watching Citizens Court. I can't sleep."

"Citizens Court?" Ally inquired, though she didn't seem too interested. Austin put this down to her sleepiness but when she began mumbling something about pie he wondered if as well as skipping sleep she had skipped dinner too.

He tried not to let his worry control him and instead hoped that in talking to her he might somehow distract her from her work and eventually convince her to go to sleep. "Yeah, there's this judge, Judge Trudy, and she judges all these small claims cases on the show. I wish we could have gone on her show when Val stole my song."

"_No, sixteen isn't right_… hmm? Yeah, I guess but it might have damaged your rep."

Austin supposed she had a point there. If his court case regarding the stolen song had been broadcast on national TV he would have been in some really hot water with Jimmy, and his fans. "They only show it late at night though, so it wouldn't have been too bad."

"Why would you want to be on TV while in court anyway? Wouldn't that be embarrassing? Everyone in school would see. _Calculator… calculator… where did I put it? Ugh._"

"Try on your desk," Austin offered in response to her calculator question and at the victorious 'Ah ha!' on the other line, he knew he'd been right. "People go on the show because it's great drama. People fight over the stupidest of things, it's hilarious!" He enthused, his voice a little louder now as he hoped to knock her out of this math craze she seemed to be on. "It's so good! It's my guilty pleasure, I guess," He felt like such a girl saying that but hopefully Ally would take note of that and tease him about it, instead of obsessing over whatever work she was doing.

"Hmm?"

He knew she wasn't really listening, if he strained his ears hard enough he could hear the soft brush of her pencil against paper, obviously she'd put him on speaker so her hands were free to write and use the calculator.

"It's like watching a train wreck," Austin's attempts were becoming increasingly half-hearted now he knew she really didn't care, that whatever work she was doing meant more to her than talking to him. Ally had spent much of their practice earlier in the day obsessing over her work, why couldn't she talk to him now? What was that important? They didn't have any finals or tests coming up that he could think of, or maybe they did and he'd just forgotten, after all he had a memory like sieve when it came to school.

"Train wrecks are not pleasurable. No wonder you feel guilty," Ally murmured causing Austin to sigh in exasperation as she rattled off another set of equations straight away as they slurred into the prior statement.

"Ally?" Austin tried once more, his eyes were growing heavy with sleep and yet he refused to close them. He wanted to know she was okay, and to let her know that whatever she was stressing out over really wasn't worth losing sleep over. Unfortunately, he never got the chance. With one last yawn Austin slipped into unconsciousness, his myPad lay forgotten on his lap as Ally continued mumbling sums and numbers in his ear.


End file.
